1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a procedure to obtain a product consisting in a flour which has a high content of stabilized, polyunsaturated fatty acids, especially Ω3, the product and sub-product obtained and the method for it to be incorporated as a dietary supplement.
With the purpose of making the present invention comprehensible in order that it should be put into practice easily, a precise description will be provided in the paragraphs hereunder regarding a preferred way of performing it.
The whole of it bearing a purely illustrative nature, not restrictive to the invention, however and the components of which may be selected among several equivalent ones without, on account of the former, moving away from the principles of the invention established in the present documentation.
2. Prior Art
A growing awareness about taking care of our health has led investigators to establish the importance which fatty acids, dietary fiber and natural antioxidants have upon a healthy diet.
Knowing that polyunsaturated or essential fatty acids cannot be synthesized by our body, efforts have been doubled in pursuit of incorporating them to our daily diet.
Aware that the incorporation of such acids in our bodies stands as a determining factor to reduce cholesterolemia and any risks of heart disease, which also play a major role in the development of the nervous and immunological systems and help towards a healthy development of pregnancy and child growth, it is due to this that several products containing them have been studied, and it has been established that one of the greatest populations of polyunsaturated fatty acids, specifically Ω3 
fatty acids is found in flax seeds.
Nevertheless, efficient extraction processes call for the use of solvents, which, on the other hand, have not turned out to be efficient in totally detoxifying the fatty acids obtained from the seeds of such plants.
Furthermore, as a result of the investigations carried out, it has been established that flax seeds show other inconveniences which do not make their use advisable for human consumption, such as their content of cyanoglycosides and other components which antagonize with Vitamin B6.
To this respect, we know that low levels of vitamin B in our blood have a major connection with heart disease.
On the other hand, flax seeds lack all kinds of natural antioxidants, something which is translated into a quick decomposition of their fatty acids.
It is precisely the oxidation of fats which has become the greatest concern among consumers and businessmen alike, since this is what determines not only the appearance of off flavors and smells (mainly a rancid or a fish-like smell), but also, in addition, it favors aging processes as well as the development of degenerative diseases which are normally associated with aging, such as: brain dysfunction; deterioration of the immune system; cataracts; heart disease and cancer.
Other sources of polyunsaturated, fatty acids, especially
Ω3 fatty acids which are currently being used, are those coming from
sea products such as fish and algae; nonetheless, the use of such sources does present several setbacks.
Indeed, among their major inconveniences we should point out the one related to the predatory effect on natural stocks; the need of counting with special preservation and storage conditions, as well as their contamination levels, mainly due to heavy metals, something which is worrying and which has been steadily growing.